¡Oh, Dios Mío!
by ladygon
Summary: Fanfic yaoi secuela del fic "La Llegada de Chibi Vejita". Si no leyeron el anterior, este fic se puede leer igualmente, no afectando en nada su comprensión. Gokú x Vegeta.


- o -

**¡OH, DIOS MÍO!**

**Por Ladygon**

Este fanfic yaoi es una secuela del fic "La Llegada de Chibi Vejita". Si no han visto este último, este fic se puede leer igualmente, no afectando en nada su comprensión.

Además, este fanfic YAOI posee escenas de sexo explícito, Gokú x Vegeta, por lo tanto, se reiteran las advertencia al respecto y quedan bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Dragon Ball Z.

**- o -**

Enmadaioh estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo, buscando el nombre de un alma en su libro. Luego sentenció, golpeando con el martillo, y con esa voz grave tan característica del otro mundo: "irás al paraíso". El alma comenzó a dar saltitos de puro gusto repitiendo varios "¡gracias!" chillones, a medida que se alejaba de su presencia. En eso vio a Gokú.

-¡Ah! Hola Gokú, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo mientras volvía al libro, buscando la siguiente alma.

-Muerto- responde con su típica sonrisa que Enma no vio.

-Ya veo- le hace una señal con la mano- Gokú dale la pasada a esa alma, ¿quieres?

-¡Claro, Enma!

Gokú se hace a un lado y la siguiente alma flota hacia la presencia del imponente juez. Comienza a impacientarse luego de unos minutos. Enma sigue con su trabajo sin tomarlo en cuenta, entonces salta y asusta a la tercera- ¿o cuarta?- alma que toma su lugar.

-Esteeeee, Enma, ¿te falta mucho?, es que tengo prisa- dice con la mano en la nuca, los ojos cerrados y una boca abierta: "deformada".

-Gokú, ¿cómo?, ¿todavía estás aquí?- lo mira sin expresión.

-Sí, estoy esperando que me busques en el libro.

-¿Para qué?

A Gokú se le cae el cuerpo hacia un lado y rápidamente vuelve a su anterior postura.

-¡Cómo que para qué!, ¿acaso no es ese tu trabajo?- sus ojos se achican.

- Sí, pero no es necesario en tu caso- Gokú lo mira extrañado- tú siempre mueres por lo mismo: por proteger a la Tierra, o por proteger a alguien. Generalmente haciendo lo primero, haces lo segundo ¿No es verdad?

Gokú está asombrado con la sabiduría de Enma. En realidad, así era, y sin darse cuenta hace una señal afirmativa con la cabeza al juez. Edma le muestra orgullo y sigue con su trabajo. Entonces, se dirige al alma que está al lado del "ex" guerrero.

-Irás al paraíso- golpea Enmadaioh con su martillo. La diminuta alma comienza a dar saltitos de puro gusto repitiendo varios "¡gracias!" chillones, a medida que se alejaba de su presencia- ¡El siguiente!

A pesar de lo confuso que estaba, Gokú reacciona.

-¡Oye, necesito pasar a...!- comienza a decir.

-¿Y qué esperas que no lo haces?- fue la rápida respuesta del juez- ¡Gokú!- le grita enfurecido- ¡me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, todavía me queda mucho trabajo por hacer!- Gokú encoge los hombros. Enma se suaviza y muestra su imponente presencia- tú tienes "Pase Liberado", así que anda hacer lo tuyo.

- ¡¿PASE LIBERADO?!- repiten los empleados cachudos en completo asombro.

Enma vuelve a enfadarse, pero esta vez, es hacia sus ayudantes y los acusa de ya saber el hecho. Los empleados del poderoso juez se sonrojan. Gokú mueve la cabeza hacia todos lados con signos de interrogación por encima de ella y de su aro celestial.

- Esteee- se pone en posición firme cuando Enma le lanza una mirada asesina- disculpa...- junta las palmas de sus manos- pero... ¿podrías decirme qué es eso?, ¿sí?

-¿Cómo?, si se supone que ya lo sabes.

-Es queeee...- todos lo miran en suspenso-... se me olvidó.

Enma se cae de la silla hacia atrás. El ruidoso golpe hace que tiemble toda la sala. Luego se levanta de forma lenta, apoyándose en su escritorio, y cuando mira a Gokú, sopla una nube de vapor:

"Debí sospecharlo- piensa el juez- Ese Vegeta..."

-"Pase Liberado"- explica con infinita paciencia- quiere decir, que tienes plena libertad de moverte, dentro y fuera del otro mundo, a tu completa voluntad. Todo porque eres "El Dios Dragón".

-¡Pero cómo lo sabes!- visiblemente confundido- ¿acaso el Gokú de este mundo también es El Dios Dragón?- con la mano sujetando la barbilla- ¡qué extraño!, me pareció que él no sabía nada cuando estuve en la Tierra.

Un segundo golpe se escuchó por todo el palacio de Enma. Esta vez, no sólo el juez yacía en el piso, sino también, todos sus ayudantes. El rostro de Gokú se ilumina.

-¡Aaaahh!- exclama con entusiasmo- ¡por casualidad pasó Vegeta por aquí!

Ahora Enma se levantó muy rápido del piso y enfrentó a Gokú con un grito feroz.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE PASÓ, SI SE MURIÓ PRIMERO QUE TU!- el huracán arrasó con los papeles que estaban encima del gigantesco escritorio.

-¡Y dónde está Vegeta!- pregunta muy entusiasmado, mientras la lluvia de hojas caen por encima de su cabeza (y de su argolla angelical).

-¡DIJO QUE TE ESTARÍA ESPERANDO EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE Y...!- sus palabras se cortaron con la inesperada partida de Gokú. Enma quedó con la boca abierta y en suspenso.

Un grito desesperado sacudía por tercera vez el palacio, cuando El Dios Dragón se teletransportaba al lugar de ese, más que familiar ki.

Vegeta estaba convertido en Súper Sayajin Nivel 4 (Ssj4), gruñendo por lo bajo, cuando Gokú apareció frente a él.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por qué te demoraste tanto!- rugió, mientras agitaba su cola al igual que un felino furioso.

-Disculpa Vegeta, pero me entretuve, sin querer, con Enma- lo mira feliz.

Vegeta también lo mira y luego corre la cara hacia un lado: "¡naaa!, seguro el muy idiota trató de hacerse pasar por el otro Kakarotto"- pensó- Enma debía saber quiénes eran en realidad, porque no sacaban nada con ocultarlo si esos dos terribles niños no lo lograban. Por otra parte, si ellos lo lograban, no afectaba en nada que Enma supiera la verdad, porque después lo olvidaría.

Así estaba el Ssj4 perdido en sus pensamientos. Estos iban dirigidos a esos mocosos que le quitaron la vida, tratando de protegerlos de ellos mismos. Esos quienes lo llamaban "abuelito" con tanta admiración y cariño que lograban derretirle el corazón. Sí, esos poderosos seres estaban en la Tierra, pero no en la suya, sino en otra paralela, donde tratarían de evitar sus muertes: la de Kakarotto y la de él, con esa técnica mortal.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Gokú sabiendo, exactamente, dónde estaban sus pensamientos.

Vegeta le dirigió la mirada otra vez y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Total!- Gokú adquirió una posición vanidosa, borrando la anterior sonrisa de Vegeta- ellos nos han visto muchas veces "entrenando" esa técnica, ¿no?- terminó acercando su rostro hacia él y con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

La entonación que le dio a la palabra "entrenando", junto con esa sonrisa y sus ojos bailarines, hizo enrojecer a Vegeta hasta la punta del cabello, donde salió un hilito de humo, que pasó por al medio de su aro celestial.

-Oye, por qué no aprovechamos de "entrenar", ¡ah! ¿No es a eso, a lo que se viene al planeta Kaio?, y estamos aquí, ¿no?- siguió con la misma sonrisa, pero esta vez la acompañó con un guiño de su ojo derecho.

Vegeta no aguantó más, el maldito se le estaba insinuado, ¡qué!, ¡lanzando! Su orgullo le dictaminó tomar el control, pero era demasiado tarde.

-BACK...- en un segundo, sus manos subieron, estiradas a ambos lados, hasta permanecer cerca de su rostro- ...WARD…- Gokú le tomó el rostro entre sus manos- MOOO...- juntó sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a besarlo lentamente- ...tiiooonmmm- terminó en un suspiro ahogado por la profundidad del beso.

Gokú estaba en otro mundo, aparte, incluso, del de los muertos y del paralelo, porque en su larga existencia había conocido infinidades de mundos: mundos de todos tipos, formas y tamaños, pero que ninguno se comparaba con aquél transportado por Vegeta.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel peluda de su Súper Sayajin 4, llegando hasta lo prohibido.

-¡Un momento!- dijo separándose, bruscamente de Gokú. Este último todavía no volvía del beso.

-¡Yo soy el más poderoso aquí!, ¡así que harás lo que yo diga!- lo enfrentó Vegeta.

Ahora sí, Gokú no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo. "¿Más poderoso?"- pensó- y mientras lo miraba confundido, Vegeta hizo un movimiento con su cola: acaricio su barbilla con la punta, para subir después, por un lado de su rostro. Gokú quedó con los brazos caídos a ambos lados, paralizado por dicha acción, sin poder moverse. Entonces, la cola de Vegeta le amarró brazos y cintura por igual, y lo atrajo hacia sí, donde lo tomó de su traje celeste, ese de entrenamiento, para luego besarlo con pasión descontrolada, tanto así, que Gokú sintió quebrárseles las piernas. Sin embargo, no cayó porque el Ssj4 lo tenía sujeto, hasta que lo empujó al suelo, donde se dio por concluido con el "entrenamiento de esa técnica", para dar paso con lo que realmente deseaban los dos.

Ni el sonido de la cascada allá, no tan lejos, pudo acallar los quejidos de placer de Vegeta, porque los de Gokú no se escuchaban. Estos estaban ahogados con la cola del Ssj4, que entraba y salía de su boca, al igual como lo hacía el miembro de su amante por su trasero.

A Vegeta le fascinaba golpear esas grandes nalgas con sus embestidas, mientras Kakarotto estaba en cuatro patas balanceándose de espaldas hacia él. Asimismo, decidió que ya era hora de escuchar a Kakarotto, como lo llamaba por su nombre, y esas tonterías que tanto lo excitaban. Retiró la cola lubricada de esa boca, la arrastró por la columna arqueada y desnuda de su amante, dejando una línea húmeda, y luego se la introdujo en su propio trasero, por atrás, de forma lenta, placentera. Aumentó el ritmo.

Minutos después, una explosión de ki junto con un gran grito fusionado, se escuchó por los cercanos alrededores de la cascada. Aquí el agua caía majestuosamente hacia una pequeña y hermosa laguna, pues la cascada no era tan grande, pero sí, había el agua suficiente para darse un buen baño y nadar a gusto. También la vegetación era abundante, y unos árboles daban una exquisita sombra a los pies de un verde prado. Debajo de uno de estos árboles, reposaban Gokú y Vegeta estirados uno al lado del otro.

Su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse cuando pensó, el cómo su adorado Kakarotto se lo había llevado consigo para compartir la eternidad.

Es que Vegeta estaba viejo y enfermo, sólo con la única alegría de las visitas de sus nietos, los hijos de Trunks y Bra, quienes iban de vez en cuando a verlo con sus respectivas familias e hijos también. Tampoco Bulma estaba. Ella había muerto hace mucho y no tenía nada más que hacer, salvo esperar la muerte.

Así apareció de la nada Kakarotto y le ofreció la juventud eterna.

"Ahora soy El Dios Dragón"- le dijo- "y te concederé tres deseos".

-¿Qué no eran dos?- preguntó Vegeta divertido.

"Es que hice algunos cambios"- respondió riendo con la mano en la nuca.

Estaba igual como la última vez que lo vio: joven, fuerte y tonto (era Kakarotto después de todo)

Aceptó, no los tres deseos, pero sí, la juventud eterna. Juventud en plenitud, ya que lo retrocedió hasta la época de la pelea con Buu. Para qué quería más. Si hubiera deseado alguna cosa, hace tiempo hubiera ocupado las Esferas del Dragón cuando existían. Quizás ahora, que estaba viejo y si existieran las Esferas, a lo mejor se aventuraría a buscarlas para cumplir este mismo deseo, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

Pasó algún tiempo para darse cuenta de que Kakarotto albergaba un fuerte sentimiento hacia él. Un sentimiento de más de un siglo, intacto, puro y muy poderoso. Tanto así, que llegó a asustarlo, pero que se sorprendió cuando llegó a corresponderlo casi de la misma forma como lo hacía ese tonto.

¡Ja!, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver y ahí estaba. Después de todo, ¿no fue a él, al único de todos, a quien le dio un "Hasta pronto..."? (aunque se demoró mucho más)

Sí, recordó clarito:

"Hasta pronto Vegeta"- murmuró, con el recuerdo del pequeño Gokú subido en la cabeza de Shen Long. Desde eso, ya hace tantos siglos.

-¿Adónde vas?, ¿he?- preguntó la voz a su lado, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué?- alcanzó apenas a decir, porque cuando se dio cuenta, lo tenían aprisionado contra el pasto, gracias al cuerpo de Gokú recostado encima de él.

-Todavía no hemos terminado- le aseguró.

Vegeta ya no estaba como Súper Sayajin, ni 4, ni nada, simplemente, sólo desnudo bajo otro cuerpo igual de desnudo que el de él.

Gokú comenzó a acariciarlo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. La piel de Vegeta se tensó, luego empezó a agitarse. Los dos no quitaban sus vistas de sus rostros y así continuó Gokú, excitando a su compañero eterno, sin consideración.

El rostro de ambos se encendió con un rojo rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que la respiración también cambiaba su normalidad.

Gokú no quitaba su vista de su rostro, al igual que Vegeta, quien tampoco lo hacía. Estaban como en una lucha, fatigados y resistiendo. Claro que aquí era por los deseos, porque ambos luchaban para no besarse, lamerse, o dejarse llevar por la pasión; cerrando los ojos, mover la cabeza, o cualquier otro movimiento que los hiciera retirar sus vistas de sus caras.

Sin embargo, esto era lo más fácil, ya que la prueba de fuego vendría al segundo siguiente.

Gokú elevó las piernas de Vegeta por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus hombros, y lo penetró despacio pero seguro, mirando las reacciones del rostro de su amado. Este vio como se abrían esos ojos, para luego achicarse, conteniendo un quejido con la automordedura de su labio inferior. No obstante, Vegeta no se daba por vencido, así que comenzó a moverse dentro de él, no pudiendo aguantar sus quejidos, pero sí, la mirada, El Dios Dragón estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando por fin Vegeta dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dar un suspiro de placer.

- Perdiste- sentenció Gokú.

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo ruborizado por la excitación y con la cabeza hacia un lado, sin mirarlo.

Ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder, simplemente, lo torturaría de placer hasta cansarse. Vegeta resignado dejó que Kakarotto mirara la penetración del que era objeto. Y es que a Kakarotto le fascinaba eso: ver el acto mismo cuando lo poseía, obligándolo a darle la posición adecuada para hacerlo.

Una vez le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

"Para asegurarme de que eres mío y real, no una ilusión"- le había contestado. Pareciera que aún, después de todo ese tiempo, todavía no se convencía de su increíble suerte.

Sintió como levantaban su trasero y sus piernas hasta el tope, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a tomar sus piernas con sus manos. Luego, una mano se posó en su miembro, para recoger sus testículos y así despejar la visión de Kakarotto. Después de eso, comenzaron a mecerlo en un placer sin nombre, ni explicación. Sólo su pecho le respondía con fuertes golpes dados por su propio corazón.

-Vegeeeetaaaaa, ha, ha..., mmmmh... eres... eres... ha, ha... maravillosooo... mmmh... ricoooooo- comenzó a escuchar las "tonterías de Kakarotto".

A Vegeta se le ocurrió mirar lo que estaba haciendo su compañero (grave error). La visión le hizo perder la razón del puro éxtasis.

-¡OH, DIOS MIO!- gritó fuera de sí.

-¿Diiime?- fue el habla sensual de Gokú, quien logró crispar la piel de su amante.

Aquí estuvo a punto de explotar en clímax, pero fue cortado por su "torturador". Su Dios, se retiró de él bruscamente, dejándolo con todas las ganas puestas.

-¡Ha, ha...Kakarottooo, noooo!, haaaaaha... ¡por favor!- suplicó.

Gokú, entonces, lo volteó, puso su pene en la entrada, pero en vez de entrar comenzó a acariciarlo con él por todo su alrededor.

-¡Kakarottoooo!.. ha, ha, ¡YA BASTAAA...!- su grito desesperado enmudeció al instante, cuando su Dios entró, de una sola vez con fuerza.

Esto lo dejó con ojos y boca abiertos de par en par por varios minutos, hasta que de nuevo sintió ese estremecimiento que le anunciaba la culminación de su dicha. Sin embargo, Kakarotto volvió a cortarlo.

De nada sirvieron las suplicas y protestas de Vegeta, como tampoco, los gritos de pasión de los dos. Gokú se convirtió en Súper Sayajin Full Power, para no cansarse (es el estado de Ssj, sin aura dorada, donde "casi" es normal). Ahora rubio, siguió torturando a su amado y a él mismo, cambiándolo de posición una y otra vez, hasta perder la cuenta.

Por un momento creyó que no acabaría nunca. Se volvió en algo, interminablemente placentero. Era como si Kakarotto hubiera estado siempre dentro de él, y solo en este instante, sabía que eso era cierto: que lo amaba desde quien sabe cuándo y que su más profundo deseo era estar con él, por toda la eternidad, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-¡Kakarotto, te amo!- dijo en un arranque fugaz y fuerte.

-Aaahhh, Vegeta, haaaaaa, ¡mi amor! Aaaaaaaaah... ¡no sabes cuanto yo te AAAAAAH...!- gritó encendiendo su ki y rodeándolo con su aura.

Gokú, ya no estaba con ningún control. Perdió la noción del tiempo, del espacio y también la cabeza. Sólo existía su Vegeta y el amor hacia él.

Fue aquí donde vino la increíble culminación. Y ese grito tan esperado les arrancó la garganta; mientras el exquisito semen explotaba en las profundidades de Vegeta, llenándolo; como también, mojó la mano de Gokú y embarró el cuerpo de su amante. De inmediato se desplomaron exhaustos, uno encima del otro.

Permanecieron largo rato así, ya que ninguno quería separarse. Gokú, ya en su estado normal, se retiró mucho tiempo después. Y en un segundo siguiente, necesitó besar, abrazar y decirle a Vegeta cuanto lo amaba.

-¿Crees que lo logren?- preguntó de repente Vegeta, mientras descansaba en sus brazos, después del refrescante chapuzón que se dieron en la pequeña laguna.

-Eso no importa. De todas maneras estaremos juntos- siguió con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Es que si lo logran, olvidaremos que estuvimos aquí- dijo con un aire de desilusión.

-Ja, ja, recuerda que soy El Dios Dragón, ¿eh?

-Entonces, ¡¿puedes hacer que este momento no se borre de nuestras mentes?!- abre los ojos sorprendido.

-No.

La boca de Vegeta se deformó, y sus pupilas subieron hasta el tope de sus ojos. Si hubiera estado de pie, seguramente, se habría tropezado para el lado.

-Pero sí puedo dejar una sensación especial, que nos hará repetirlo todo- continuó diciendo- dejaremos a los niños con Kaiosama, como siempre, y regresaremos aquí.

-Te refieres al Planeta Kaio de nuestro mundo, ¿no es así?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-¡Pues, claro!, después de todo, nosotros tenemos "Pase Liberado"- dijo esto último, imitando a Enmadaioh.

Vegeta rió a carcajada limpia.

**Gracias por leer, si les parece conocido es porque lo había publicado en otras páginas con el nick de Berusaiyu, así que no es un plagio si lo ven con ese nombre. Les aviso por si y espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
